Horizon Murders
by maddreaming
Summary: a new student is after scott and will kill anyone who gets in his way
1. Default Chapter

Scott forced himself awake he couldn't stand it anymore he had to get out of that bed.  
  
He looked to his side and saw Elaine laying next to him. her arms were placed around his waist and her body was pressed against his back.  
  
he slid from her grip as quietly as he could he didnt want her to wake up and make him reapete the last nights events.No, it wasn't the first time she had done this, it had occured a few times before though Scott thought that she would stop after a while but now it seemed apparent to him that she had no intent of stoping. This was bad news.  
  
Scott started to climb over the other figure in his bed, but before he could get out she stirred.   
  
Elaine opened her eyes to a hunched over Scott with a desperate look on his face.  
  
"Where you going hun?" she asked him seductively.  
  
"Uh...the bathroom." he quickly thought up.  
  
'oh shit this is great'  
  
"Naw..."she said grabbing his arm and pulling him beside her "I think you should just stay here."  
  
Her arm slid down his back then into his boxers.  
  
"uhhh...but...nooo." he said pulling back searching for an excuse.  
  
'what the hell is she thinking. why won't she just leave me alone.  
  
she pulled herself onto Scott, her hands traveling wildly.  
  
She started to kiss Scott, first on his neck then down his chest.  
  
"your daddy's gone for the day...it's just the two of us." she said through the kisses.  
  
oh fuck. a whole day of this shit i can't take it.   
  
"I'm hungry" Scott shot out trying to pull away from her.  
  
"Ugh I guess i could wip something up" she barked a bit annoyed.  
  
Good.  
  
After breakfast Scott walked to the living room and turned a movie on.   
  
finally, i can relax for once  
  
But it only took a few minutes before Elaine entered the room.  
  
"So...Scottie are you ready for a fun day"  
  
No.  
  
He sat up on the couch and watched her slowly walk towards him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott's eyes grew cold at this memory. He had been sitting alone on the docks remebering and regreting everything from his past. It was winter break so there were not many people around, most people had gone home so there were only about 30 people left, all the clifhangers included.  
  
He was too deep in thought to notice Peter walk up behind him.   
  
"Scott, I would like you to meet Johnathan Gremming" Peter said as Scott quickly turned and got to his feet.  
  
"Hey" Scott said in reply..  
  
"Hi, you can just call me John." he said dully  
  
"I've already introduced John here to the other Cliffhangers, so I would like you to lead him to group in 10 minutes. Okay? he asked Scott  
  
"Sure" Scott said quickly, taking the chance to size up the guy.  
  
John was a lot bigger and stronger than Scott, you could tell by looking at him that he lifted weights a lot, and that he probably had his share of street fights.  
  
"It's this way" Scott said motioning for John to follow him.  
  
During group Scott noticed that John couldn't take his eyes off Shelby and that he got pissed everytime someone mentioned that Scott and Shelby were a couple.  
  
He was shooting Scott dirty looks the whole time, so Scott was relived when Peter finally told them to go to their beds.  
  
When they were heading back to their doorm rooms, right before lights out, everyone but John and Scott were in thier rooms.  
  
"So your the lucky bitch who got Shelby" John said getting in Scotts face  
  
"What the hells your problem?" Scott demanded pushing John back.  
  
"I want Shelby, and I always get what I want, so your gonna have to move outa my way or i'll have to take care'a you." John threatened.  
  
"Sheby's my girl and you can't have her" Scott yelled pushing into John.  
  
John grabbed Scotts arm and turned him around, pinning Scott to his own body with one hand and covering Scotts mouth with the other.  
  
"She won't be yours for long." John said evilly  
  
Scott was surprised how defenseless he was in Johns grip, he struggled trying to break free but it only made John tighted his grip.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to get rid of ya then." John said kicking the door open and pulling Scott outside.  
  
Scott felt John loosen his grip breifly and took the chance to pull free. He tried to run but was stopped by a shove from John. Then a punch, and a kick, then John was ontop of him taking out his agressions on Scott. He pulled Scott to his feet but not before kneeing him hard in the groin.  
  
Scott let out a small scream but it was cut short by Johns hand, keeping Scott from calling for help.  
  
Scott looked up and saw that John was dragging him towards the docks. He knew where this was going and triend one last attempt to break free but failed.  
  
When they reached the docks Jonn picked a rope up from the docks and bound Scotts hands behind his back. When he was finished he grabbed Scott by his shirt and they stared at eachother. Despite the situation Scott was in, he showed nothing but hate in his eyes and John returned the same stare.  
  
"time to go for a swim" John said pulling Scott up and putting him in a cyac, John then tied Scott to the cyac and gave Scott one more evil glare before flipping the cyac over.   
  
Peter looked out the window towards the docks, he thougt he had heard a splash and was startled to see a figure standing on the docks. He quickly opened the door and ran towards the figure.   
  
"What happened?" he yelled approaching the figure. He was surprised to see the newbie John staring at him through the darkness. John quickly took off running back to the dorms while Peter glanced down noticing a cyac that was turned over and moving. Peter immidiately bent down and flipped the cyac over. he saw scott struggling to get out of the water and pulled him up. He tore the duct-tape of scotts mouth and pulled the rope off his wrists.  
  
"Oh my god scott...wake up...can you hear me Scott?" Peter said lying scott down on the ground. by this time Sophie was running towards them, Peter notied her and yelled out "Call 911 Soph-he's needs help fast!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott's mind was a blur he felt water in his throat and was losing all will to fight, he could hear Peter screaming at him and he used peter's voice as a guide and tried to hang on to the sound.   
  
Peter started CPR and Scott immediately started coughing water up. Scott started to wake up, shaking his head from side to side, his vision was slowly clearing.  
  
"Pe...TeR..." Scott said in a weak voice.  
  
"Scott...Scott, it's ok hold on, you'll be ok" peter said almost yelling, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Scott!" shelbey let out a peircing scream running to his side along with Auggie and Ezra.  
  
Peter looked up at the tree of them and the others running towards them.  
  
"Boys.." he said trying to sound more in controll then he was. "find John, take him down and don't let him out of your site." Peter's eyes were filled with rage.  
  
"what?!" Auggie asked stunned."John did this?" By now Shelby and Julleit were crying hysterically and Peter had turned back to Scott, putting his coat over Scott trying to keep him from going into shock. Auggie and Ezra looked at eachother. the distant sound of the ambulance could be heard. A moment later the guys were off, they were almost back to the lodge when three gunshots were heard, everyone stopped dead in their tracks. There was a loud scream and Daisy came running from where the shots were heard. She ran right into Ezra's arms and was crying hysterically.  
  
"There dead." she told him.  
  
"Who's dead?" Ezra asked her.  
  
Just then Auggie ran aroung the corner, during all of the commotion no one had noticed he had left towards the shots.  
  
"The EMT's" he answered Ezra "their all dead."  
  
"Oh God" Peter said picking Scott up. "everyone get in the lodge, we need to get everyone together." he said quickly.  
  
"Auggie. Ezra. You two run through the dorms and get everyone, do it quietly and if you see john, just run and stay out of site." Peter instructed walking past them towards the lodge. "Everyone else come with me." He called out to everyone now watching stunned. He was struggling with Scott trying to carry him when a Ridgerunner came up and helped him.   
  
"Thanks." he said trying to think of what they were going to do to get out of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They intered the lodge quickly and filed into the seats, Peter laid Scott down onto the floor and talked to him untill he came too. When Auggie and Ezra finally returned with the last of the students Peter couted everyone to find that there were 32 students left in Horizon. 


	2. Sorry but i got to Stop

a/n: I just wanted everyone to know that I have never seen any Higher Ground episodes so sorry if I didn't get the characters right. I don't know what to add next so I'm gonna just stop it here anyone who wants to finish it can. 


End file.
